Moi , Président !
by ZoDiaQue
Summary: Lorsque Dumbledore décide qu’il est temps pour lui de prendre un peu de vacances, il organise alors une élection pour savoir qui sera le Président pendant son absence. Mais attention la concurrence sera rude !


**Titre :** _Moi, Président !_

**Auteur :** Moi !!

**Paring :** _HPDM évidemment_

**Résumé :** _Lorsque Dumbledore décide qu'il est temps pour lui de prendre un peu de vacances, il organise alors une élection pour savoir qui sera le Président pendant son absence. Mais attention la concurrence sera rude !_

**Note de l'auteur :** _Salut !! Me re-re voilà pour une autre fic !! Je sais j'ai déjà une fic en cours mais celle-là fallait trop que je l'écrive ! Et puis pour une fois que je fais pas une fic où il y a des morts , ou des gens qui se font capturer etc… et que je vais dans l'humour !!Bonne lecture !_

•○•○•○♥•○•○•○♥•○•○•○♥•○•○•○♥•○•○•○♥•○•○•○♥○•○•○•

**The First : Prologue.**

Tous les élèves étaient réunis dans la grande salle, attendant la _grande nouvelle_ qu'allait leur annoncer leurs directeur, Albus Dumbledore. Des rumeurs couraient sur une possibilité de mariage entre lui et Mme Mc Gonnagal, mais les rumeurs étaient rarement vrai et personnes ne leur prêtaient attention, sauf peut être la bande de lavande Brown et ses poulettes ( Mais pour elles tout était prétexte à glousser et à caqueter).

Harry Potter et ses amis eux aussi étaient sujets à l'impatience, mais pour eux, c'était surtout qu'après un entraînement de Quidditch de deux heures la faim commençait à se faire ressentir. Même Hermione qui elle n'avait fait que de se plonger dans son livre jusque là, commençait à en avoir marre.

Soudain, pour le plus grand bonheur de tous , Albus apparut derrière les portes de la grande salle, vêtu d'un short bleu et d'une chemise hawaïenne. Il avança vers la table des professeur comme un joyeux luron , sous la douce mélodie des _clap clap_ qu'émettaient ses tongs à chacun de ses mouvements.

La professeure de métamorphose poussa un gémissement étranglé, puis pinça si fort ses lèvres que l'on aurait crut qu'elle les avait mangés. Snape se contenta de regarder le directeur passer devant lui avec un regard indéchiffrable, entre l'amusement et l'outrance et Flitwick se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir regarder Dumbledore par dessus la table puis ricana bêtement.

Les élèves étaient aussi en état de choque. Les Serdaigles l'examinait de haut en bas à la recherche d'informations, Les Poufsouffles était partager entre l'envie de rire et de se cacher sous leurs table, les Serpentards qui n'avaient à aucun instant douter de la folie de leurs directeurs, se contentèrent de murmurer des méchancetés tandis que les Griffondors étaient restés figés devant cette nouvelle apparition, qu'était-il arriver à leurs directeurs ? Qu'il soit arriver déguiser en bonbon au citron ne les aurait pas surpris, mais comme un vieux moldu paresseux ...

« Bonjour chères élèves ! déclara Albus ses yeux pétillants de bonheur.

Ceux qui le pouvait encore lui répondirent maussadement.

- Mais que vous arrive-t-il mes enfants, vous avez l'air fatigué ?!Leur dit le directeur ne perdant pas son sourire pour un sous. Beaucoup pensèrent à lui déclarer : « On a travaillé huit heures et on a la dalle alors si tu pouvais abréger le vieux, peut être qu'on irait mieux ! » mais ils abstinrent, respect des aînés oblige. Monsieur Londubat fermez votre bouche vous allez gober des mouche sinon. Fit le presque centenaire en lui envoyant un clin d'oeil.

Neville ferma sa bouche comme un poisson rouge que l'on vient de remettre dans son bocal.

- Eh bien pour vous réveiller, je vous propose d'écouter la chorale nous chanter : l'hymne de Poudlard ! La nouvelle version ! Mme Trawnley à vous l'honneur.»

Des gémissements plaintifs se firent entendre. Cette soit disant chorale, était celle de Mme Trawnley et elle ne répétait jamais ! Une vrai cacophonie, encore pire que lorsque Fred et Georges se mettaient à chanter ! Ou que lorsque Pansy Parkinson était à la recherche de son Dracky chéri! Les collégiens regardèrent quelques uns de leurs camarades se placer devant la table des professeurs avec appréhension.

La diseuse de bonne aventure se plaça devant eux, et après quelques secondes amorça un mouvement de ses mains pour les faire commencer.

_« Poudlard, joyeux Poudelariens,_

_Camaraderie la devise notre AcadéééMIEe,_

_Tous ensembleuhh, vers le droit chemINN !_

_Pour mener nos études à biiiennn !!_

… _»_

Des grincements de dents se firent entendre du côté des tables des rouges et or, Rogue devint pâle au de-là de l' humainement possible donnant un air encore plus huileux à ses cheveux et Mc Gonnagal prit un air de constipé, c'était encore plus horrible que la première fois où ils avaient chanté. Leur voix crissaient tel des griffes sur un tableau noire. Ils n'étaient pas du tout en rythme et les paroles de cette chanson étaient complètement débiles ! Depuis quand les Serpentards étaient camarades avec quelqu'un à part avec eux même et suivaient le droit chemin ?

Pourtant Dumbledore semblait s'amuser comme un fou, et se dandinait et faisant jouer ses doigts sur la mélodie.

_« Aller Poudelard, _

_toujours nous rassembleeuhh !!_

_C'est le grand jeu !_

_Les profs' sont debout !_

_Notre passion !_

_Toujours nous rassembleuh !_

_Aller Poudelariens, _

_On est tous avec VOUS ! » _

_( Ndla : C'est sur l'air de « allez les bleus » XD)_

Albus applaudit avec force et lança même son sombrero sur Mme Trawnley qui le réceptionna en rougissant ; les élèves eux horripilés applaudirent sans enthousiasme, terriblement choqués par tant d'absurdité ! Encore un fois, depuis quand l'hymne de Poudelard partait dans un délire de variété française ??

Mais, qui était le malade qui avait écrit les paroles de cette chansons ??! _( Ndla : C'est moaa ///)_

« Ah… Vraiment Bravo ! C'était magnifique ! Tellement rafraîchissant ! Vous avez toutes de suite l'air d'aller mieux,mes enfants. Déclara Alblus en avisant les mines horrifiés de ses élèves. Mais toutes les bonnes choses on une fin ! Bien, je pense qu'il est temps que je vous fasse pare de cette fameuse nouvelle ! Je pars en vacances à Hawaï !

Un brouhaha surpris se déclencha.

- Vous savez les enfants je me fais vieux et les personnes de mon âge on besoin de vacances ! Et étant sauver de toutes activités Voldemoresque est maintenant anéantit, je ne vois vraiment pas d'inconvénient ! Déclara-t-il avec une énergie tel, que l'on douta fortement de la nécessités pour lui de prendre des congés. Vous vous demandez sûrement qui va assumer le rôle de directeur pendant le laps de temps où je serais absent ! Eh bien j'ai décidé d'organiser des élections présidentielles chez les septièmes années. Oui, oui Miss Granger, comme chez les moldus ! Donc le Président aura toutes les responsabilités d'un directeurs et bien sûr il sera dispensé de quelques cours afin de pouvoir assumer son devoir. Alors je vous laisse jusqu'à demain pour vous décider si vous serez candidat ou pas, sachant que les élections aurons lieux dans un mois ! Bonne appétit ! »

Mc Gonnagal essaya de protester mais la nourriture était déjà apparut sur les tables et plus personne n'écoutait, trop occupé à discuter de leur prochaine candidature ou pas. Elle se rassit donc en pestant contre son directeur bien-aimé.

Pendant ce temps à la table des Serpentards en jeune homme aux cheveux argentés se frottait les mains et ricanant sadiquement, sous le regard apeuré de ses congénères.

_**A suivre ...**_

-----------------------------

Voilà comment vous avez trouvez ce petit chapitre !! C'est un prologue sachant que tout commence dans le chapitre 2! mouhahaha ! J'ai pas dormit de la nuit car je pensais trop à cette fic déjà que je m'était couché à 5h du mat ' T.T !

Enfin Review !! Ça me ferais plaisir !


End file.
